Terminal Velocity
by Kr1411
Summary: Eobard Thawne died in a skydiving accident. Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are suspects. Sebastian is extremely sick, and was also born kidnapped. Based off of CSI:MIAMI, the episode Grant Gustin played a pair of twins in.


_Eobard Thawne killed in a skydiving accident._

 _Skydiving death: was it rigged?_

 _Why you should always be careful when skydiving._

Barry sighed, as he clicked to the next channel. All anyone was talking about these days was Eobard Thawne, some cocky billionaire whose parachute broke from the air pressure on it. The police say it was rigged, that someone intended to kill him. Every morning, a new suspect was on the news, and the day after said suspect was confirmed innocent./p

"Barry, turn that thing off. It's a beautiful day outside, and you're young. Don't waste your years indoors, watching the daily news reports on the same thing," his mom, Nora, said. Barry sighed, and clicked the TV off. He emwas/em getting bored with whole Eobard Thawne case, and wished that they would just solve it already./p

What pissed him off more was the discovery that "Eobard Thawne" was his biological father. Sperm donor, or something. He ditched school one day a few weeks ago, after hacking some files in computer lab, to meet him. It was a waste of time, he was a total dick. He found this blog with… well, with a bunch of his half-brothers and sisters, or something. All of them shared the same donor dad. Comments were blowing up, on how they could meet their real dad, and it just pissed Barry off that they didn't know what he was really like.

* * *

 _"Eobard Thawne?" Barry asked, getting off his skateboard to greet him. He was cleaning this expensive looking car, as if it were his own child. Well, the one he decided not to leave alone with one parent./em/p_

 _Eobard looked up, and sighed. He took a look at Barry and went back to cleaning his car. Barry pressed his hands together and let out a breath. "Um… Mr. Thawne, I did some reasearch… I think you're my biological dad," he said, mentally smacking himself. Could he sound more awkward?_

 _Eobard grunted, and without looking up, he said, "Look kid, just because we share biology doesn't mean I'm your dad." He then looked up and pointed at him with his washcloth. "Understand?" He asked, and Barry nodded. "Yea, man, of course," he said. Eobard's gaze then went to his skateboard._

 _"Nice board, I used to have one just like it," he said, and Barry gave him a tight smile. "Yea, I'm into the retro stuff," he said, and Eobard smiled. It was a quick one, though, before it went back to the annoyed look he wore earlier. "We shouldn't meet anymore. I have a life, I'm sure you have a life, and I don't think it's best for us to be involved with each other, got it?" He asked, and Barry felt a twinge of pain in his chest. He didn't let it show, though, he was sure of it. "Yea, totally," he said, before putting his skateboard down. "Nice to meet you," he said, putting a foot on the skateboard. Eobard had already went back to his car at this point, just humming in response. The hurt in Barry's chest turned to anger, and he got on his board and skated away._

 _Once he got home, he got on the blog and typed out in all caps, "/emI_ F YOU'RE LOOKING FOR DEAR OLD DAD, HIS NAMES EOBARD THAWNE, BUT DON'T BOTHER. GUY'S A REAL JERK _em."_

 _He then shut down his computer and sighed. He probably had tons of missing work now, even though he had his best friend Iris give his teachers a forged note saying he was sick._

Barry was about to get up, when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Barry, can you get that?" Nora shouted from the other room, and so Barry complied. When he opened the door, however, Detective Joe West, a.k.a. Iris' dad, and some other cop were standing on the other side with their badges revealed.

"Barry Allen, we're going to have to take you in on behalf of the Eobard Thawne case," Joe said, stepping in, and Barry stepped back. "Woah, are you saying that I'm a suspect for _murder_? Joe, you know I could never _kill_ anyone," he practically shouted, and that's when Nora walked into the room.

"What's going on? Joe, what are you doing with my son?" Nora asked, walking up to Barry and grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry, Nora, but Barry has been listed as a suspect for the Eobard Thawne case. We need to take him in for questioning, but since you're his guardian, I'm sure you can join him," Joe said, sympathetically, as his partner, Detective Chyre, grabbed Barry back and led him toward the police vehicle.

"Nora, I'm sorry, but you'll have to take your own car," Joe said when Nora started to follow him.

Nora scoffed, mumbling, "Bullshit," under her breath, before going to her own car. This was emnot/em how she had planned for the day to go.

* * *

"Mrs. Allen, are you aware that your son posted a threatening comment against our victim?" Detective Chyre asked, and Nora looked at Barry. "I'm sorry, detective, but Barry had no reason to post anything against Eobard. Neither of us knew him personally," she said, defending her son.

"Actually, Barry does, don't you Barry?" Joe chimed in, and Barry looked down. Nora looked from Joe to Barry, shock covering her face. "Barry, who is he?" She asked with concern, and Barry kept his gaze to the ground. There was a small stain right by the leg of the chair he was sitting in, and the carpet looked quite itchy.

"He's your son's biological father," Chyre said, and Nora raised her eyebrows. "What?" She asked, looking at Barry in surprise.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I only met him once," Barry said, defending himself in the most honest way possible.

"Barry, you went behind my back, why didn't you just tell me?" Nora asked, and Barry shrugged. "I don't know, you'd freak out, just like you're doing now," he said, trying to maintain eye contact.

"How's you find him, Barry?" Joe asked, and Barry looked at him.

"I was just messing around in computer lab, and I found his file, so I hacked it. When I did, I found out the truth," he said, no hint of lying in his voice.

"When did you meet him? What happened that day?" Joe asked, and Barry sighed. "We talked, he told me we shouldn't meet up, and I left. That's all that happened, you can give me a polygraph," he said, and the two cops looked at each other. Barry didn't look like he was lying, and Joe knew the kid. But, you could never be so sure.

"Son, we had one of our CSI's run a DNA test on a shirt he was wearing, one someone spit on, and the DNA came back as yours. So, unless you have a twin we don't know about, you're the prime suspect," Joe said calmly, and Barry shook his head. "I didn't do it, I swear," He said, panic rising in his voice. Joe looked at his partner and sighed.

"Fred, how about you take Nora into the other room and talk to her about it, I need to talk to Barry," he said, looking at the young boy. He looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Chyre got the memo and took Nora out of the room.

Joe took the seat Nora was just in, and put his hand on Barry's back. "Son, I need you to breath for me, alright? Nothing bad's going to happen, we just need to make sure it wasn't you that killed him. I know you, kid, I know you wouldn't do anything bad. Hell, Iris told me you killed a fly once and felt awful for the next three days," Joe said calmly, and that got a small laugh out of Barry, who now had tears threatening to fall down his face.

"I wish I could tell them how good you are Barry, and that you would never do this, but unfortunately, that's not how it works," Joe said, and Barry let out a shaky breath. _At least he's starting to calm down_ , Joe thought.

* * *

"Did you give birth to Barry yourself?" Chyre asked Nora, and she looked at him. She knew Chyre wasn't stupid; When Joe talked about Barry having a twin, she immediately stiffened, and that didn't escape Chyre's gaze.

"No, I used a surrogate," she said quietly. "I couldn't have babies, and my husband really wanted kids," she said, and Chyre got out a pen and paper. "What was the surrogate's name?" he asked, and Nora furrowed her eyebrows, as if to think.

"Rosalyn Smythe," she said, and Chyre nodded, writing the name down. He looked through the window, watching Joe comfort Barry, and looked back at Nora. "Was Barry supposed to be a twin?" He asked. Nora looked down.

"Yes, he was, but the doctor said the twin was a stillborn," she said, and Chyre wrote down some more notes. "Well, I'm going to ask this "Rosalyn Smythe" person a few questions. Until then, I'm going to have to ask you to stay here," he said, and went back into the interrogation room to update Joe on what was going on. They had a surrogate to investigate.


End file.
